PRE&END
by Putri Luna
Summary: aku tidak menyadari bahwa selalu ada orang yg berada di sampingku,melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri,menghiburku agar aku bisa bangkit lagi,dan saat aku melihat ke matanya, hanya aku yang terpantul di sana.Dia selalu ada, tanpa kutahu dia ada.Naruto...
1. PRE

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, dll…**

**Hehehe… ini adalah lanjutan dari fic one shot Luna yang 'EVE' dan 'NEW'. Ini two shot lho!**

**Mudah-mudahan kalian suka…**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah, membaca, me-riview dan mem-fave fic Luna ini, ya!**

**Terima kasiiihh banyaaaakk!**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 1: PRE

.

.

Sakura's POV

.

**8 Februari 2011**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu. Pada hari bunga Sakura bertiup di tahun pertamaku di sekolah ini, aku melihatnya. Rambut ravennya yang tertiup angin dan mata onyx-nya yang dingin begitu memikatku.

Dia tidak pernah melihatku, berbanding terbalik dengan aku yang selalu melihatnya.

Dia pendiam, berbeda denganku yang selalu ingin menyapanya.

Dia begitu kuat, tak terkalahkan, tak sama denganku yang lemah dan selalu berharap.

Perasaan itu selalu ada dalam diriku. Jujur, aku tertarik padanya, mataku selalu mencari keberadaannya. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Aku terlalu ragu untuk menyebutnya cinta, karena kami tidak saling mengenal dan pertemuan kami belum terlalu lama.

Tapi, saat aku melihat pandangan matanya pada Hinata, hatiku langsung menjerit. Air mataku langsung jatuh saat itu juga. Dadaku sesak, bahkan walaupun aku mencoba menarik nafas berkali-kali ataupun menepuk dadaku terus-menerus, rasa sesaknya tidak juga menghilang.

Ada yang salah. Dan saat itu aku tahu, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Kebodohanku yang lainnya adalah tetap mempertahankan cinta ini, walau akal sehatku tahu ini semua tidak akan terbalas. Sasuke menyukai Hinata, mungkin sama besarnya dengan aku menyukai Sasuke.

Kata orang, cinta bisa mengubah orang, membuatnya jadi orang paling bodoh sedunia. Kala itu aku hanya bisa mencibir orang yang mengatakannya, tapi saat aku sudah merasakan cinta, aku sepaham dengan kata-kata orang itu.

Entah apa yang merubahku. Cinta ataukah Sasuke… Aku tidak tahu.

Aku yang dulu tegar, kini selalu menangis.

Aku yang benci menunggu, kini selalu menanti dia.

Dan semua itu karena Sasuke. Hanya karena dia. Entah sejak kapan duniaku berputar ke arahnya. Tapi yang jelas saat itu aku tidak peduli apapun, sebesar apapun perubahanku, aku tidak peduli, asalkan Sasuke berpaling padaku, dan hanya melihatku. Sama seperti aku yang hanya melihatnya.

Lalu waktu memberikan jawaban atas penantianku. Saat aku selalu melihat ke depan, ke arah Sasuke, aku tidak menyadari bahwa selalu ada orang yang berada di sampingku, melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri, menghiburku agar aku bisa bangkit lagi, dan saat aku melihat ke matanya, hanya aku yang terpantul di sana.

Dia selalu ada, tanpa kutahu dia ada. Naruto…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Udara masih terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket mencari kehangatan. Warna senja terlukis indah di langit. Ah… betapa menenangkan warna itu. Aku suka warna oranye yang terlihat saat matahari terbenam. Warna itu memantul di awan menjadi goresan memanjang yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku terasa hangat.

Aku suka pemandangan di sore hari. Bayangan memanjang orang-orang yang berlalu di jalanan juga terlihat menenangkan. Bayangan itu seolah-olah mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi ada perasaan yang lain yang sulit kujelaskan saat aku melihat bayangan hitam yang tercetak di jalanan saat terbiaskan senja oranye ini.

Aku suka itu. Tidak perlu alasan, bukan?

Suara ribut tertangkap olehku. Aku memandang sekumpulan gadis yang mungkin lebih muda dariku. Mereka pasti membicarakan hari _Valentine_ yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tepatnya enam hari lagi.

Mereka pasti sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat dan membicarakan tentang pria yang diberikan cokelat itu. Entah kenapa terasa membahagiakan.

_Valentine._

Hari di mana anak perempuan menyatakan cintanya dengan cokelat. Aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hari _Valentine_ itu ataupun cokelat. Dulu pun aku juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hari kasih sayang karena agak aneh bagiku jika perempuan yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu.

Daaann… kenapa juga harus cokelat? Bukankah rata-rata para laki-laki itu kurang menyukai makanan manis seperti cokelat? Seperti Sasuke misalnya. Yah, itu juga alasanku mengapa aku tidak memberikan cokelat kepada Sasuke, karena dia benci makanan manis. Lebih baik aku tidak memberikannya, dibandingkan jika aku memberikannya tapi dia tidak memakannya. Dan lebih parah lagi, mungkin Sasuke memberikan cokelatnya kepada orang lain atau membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Tapi, sekarang aku tidak ingin memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Mungkin… ehm… Naruto.

Pipiku terasa panas. Ugh… aku teringat peristiwa sebulan yang lalu. Saat… saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan… menciumku. Itu ciuman pertamaku. Dan dengan Naruto yang alih-alih bukan pacarku.

Jantungku lantas bertalu-talu seketika dan bukan hanya pipiku, tapi wajahku terasa memanas. Ya, ampun… hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku seperti ini, apalagi jika bertemu Naruto nanti?

Dipikir-pikir juga, hubungan kami tidak ada mengalami peningkatan setelah itu. Naruto tetap bersikap seperti biasa, ah, mungkin akulah yang berubah. Karena sekarang aku bisa melihat Naruto sejelas-jelasnya, tidak seperti dulu.

Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, bukan juga sahabat ataupun teman, apalagi keluarga atau kenalan. Hubungan kami ada di antara kekasih dan sahabat, mungkin? Apa namanya ya, ehm… pendekatan? Ah, entahlah. Aku nyaman seperti ini.

Aku selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Naruto. Salah satu dari kami akan saling menunggu saat yang lainnya terlambat pulang. Seperti saat aku terlambat pulang karena mengikuti klub karate. Naruto menungguiku dengan cara ikut berlatih di klub. Hasilnya, Naruto dibabat habis oleh Lee yang selalu penuh dengan semangat masa muda.

Naruto bahkan bilang dia tidak akan bisa sekolah selama seminggu karena itu. Dan aku akan mengejeknya dengan bilang bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya.

Hubungan kami tidak terlalu sama dengan dulu lagi. Ada perasaan canggung yang membuat kami terkadang terbentur saat bersikap ataupun berbicara. Waktu yang kami habiskan lebih sering dalam hening, diam yang penuh senyuman.

Naruto tidak pernah kehilangan senyumnya. Dan aku suka itu.

Terkadang saat hujan turun –entah kenapa kami berdua selalu lupa membawa payung- , kami pasti akan menunggu di kelas sambil menikmati hujan. Waktu berjalan cepat saat itu, aku bahkan lupa apa saja yang kubicarakan dengan Naruto. Yang kuingat hanya senyumnya dan terkadang rona tipis di pipinya walaupun mungkin akulah yang lebih sering tersipu malu.

Saat akhirnya hujan berhenti dan pelangi muncul di langit, kami akan pulang berdua sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, kami akan kehabisan bahan obrolan dan terdiam, lalu Naruto akan menggandeng tanganku dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Dasar! Apa dia tahu kalau aku malah lebih malu?

Kemudian kami berdua akan bersenandung kecil sambil mengayunkan tangan kami yang bertautan.

Begitu hidup, begitu penuh. Hari-hariku terus berjalan dan aku menikmatinya. Tentu saja bersama Naruto.

Inikah rasanya dicintai? Diperhatikan dan dilimpahi kasih sayang? Ahh… aku benar-benar tergiur dengan itu. Tapi, rasa takut juga menyelip di hatiku. Sampai saat ini aku belum membalas perasaan Naruto. Dan aku takut dia akan lelah menanti jawabanku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Tidak.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut untuk memikirkannya. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku terhadap Naruto? Apakah perasaanku cukup pantas untuk diterima Naruto?

Naruto bukanlah tempat pelarian bagiku. Karena aku tahu aku sudah menyerah mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto berbeda dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah membandingkan mereka berdua.

Naruto membuatku tertarik dengan caranya sendiri. Sudah lama rasanya sejak peristiwa itu berlalu. Peristiwa di mana mataku mulai meliriknya dan otakku mengingat namanya.

Kira-kira beberapa bulan sejak tahun ajaran baru, saat itu aku-

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku langsung berbalik. Alisku terangkat sebelah saat melihat Naruto berdiri di depanku, tangan kirinya membawa tas plastik berwarna hitam yang berukuran sedang. Nafasnya terburu-buru, karena dia berlari ke arahku.

"Kau kan tidak perlu sampai berlari seperti itu," kataku bingung.

"Habis, aku takut kau terlanjur menghilang."

Aku melihat bawaannya, "Kau bawa apa?"

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil mengangkat bawaannya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahku, "Cokelat."

Aku berjengit, "Untuk _Valentine_?"

Naruto mengangguk bangga.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kecewekan kaya gini?" kataku heran. "Lagipula, bukannya tugas memberi cokelat itu adalah para gadis ya?"

"Oh ya? Aku kok tidak tahu, sih…" katanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau bodoh," kataku seraya mendengus geli. "Lagipula, para pria punya hari tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Kapan?" tanya antusias.

Aku berbalik sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Naruto mengikuti langkahku, dia berjalan di sampingku sambil menanyakan pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku boleh minta cokelatnya?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kelihatannya kau beli banyak."

"Ini untukmu semua, Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto menyodorkan tas berisi cokelat itu kepadaku. Aku memandangnya tak percaya sedangkan dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Toh sejak awal aku berniat memberikan buatanku ini padamu."

Aliran darahku naik ke pipiku.

"Jadi karena itu kau membeli banyak? Kenapa tidak membeli yang langsung jadi saja sih?" tanyaku berusaha menyingkir rasa malu dan canggungku karena perkataan Naruto yang terlalu blak-blakan.

"Lebih bagus buatan sendiri!" Naruto bersikeras yang menurutku aneh. "Lagipula, cokelat buatan sendiri itu, lebih…"

"Lebih?" Kepalaku miring ke kiri.

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Aku menunggunya berbicara. Dia menatap wajahku dengan canggung dan sikapnya langsung aneh, seolah-olah seluruh badannya gatal semua.

Tiba-tiba dia jadi gelagapan, "Lebih enak."

"Setahuku keahlianmu memasak sama buruknya sepertiku," kataku. Kalimat barusan bukan hanya menusuk hati Naruto, tetapi juga aku. Aku memang sangat payah dalam hal memasak. Aku pandai dalam hal menghancurkan, bukannya membuat sesuatu.

Naruto kikuk, "Tapi kan jika dibuat sepenuh hati, pasti akan terasa enak!"

Aku mendengus geli, menahan tawaku yang hampir keluar, "Kau terlalu banyak baca komik," Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulutku.

Pada akhirnya, aku membatalkan niatku untuk meminta cokelat itu. Dan saat itu, aku jadi berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya aku membuat cokelat untuk Naruto.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**9 Februari 2011**

Esoknya, saat sore hari, tekadku sudah bulat untuk membuatkan cokelat _Valentine_ untuk Naruto. Yang perlu aku lakukan ialah membeli buku resep dan juga bahan-bahannya. Sempurna!

Sampai titik itu, aku masih belum tahu jika memasak itu membutuhkan bakat atau jika tidak membutuhkan slogan 'Ala bisa karena biasa'.

Dan tentu saja, aku tidak memenuhi dua kriteria itu. Mengetahui hal itu, semangatku menjadi turun seketika. Tiba-tiba, suara Naruto terngiang-ngiang di benakku.

_Tapi kan jika dibuat sepenuh hati, pasti akan terasa enak!_

Benar juga! Aku harus berusaha! Masih ada lima hari lagi sebelum hari _Valentine_. Aku pasti bisaa!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Saat aku sampai di tempat tujuan, semangatku yang telah berkobar tadi langsung padam seketika saat melihat berbagai macam cokelat cantik yang terpajang di sana. Untuk membuat yang terasa enak saja, susahnya setengah hati, apalagi membuat variasi atau bentuknya yang indah.

Ugh… aku jadi ingin beli yang sudah jadi saja deh.

"A-ano…"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, Hinata. Sore…" sapaku ramah.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sore. Ano… apa Sakura juga ingin membeli bahan-bahan cokelat?"

"Iya, begitulah. Tapi aku bingung menentukan apa saja yang harus kubeli…"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana jika pergi bersamaku? Aku juga ingin membeli bahan untuk membuat cokelat."

Mataku berbinar seketika, "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hinata!"

Pada akhirnya, kami berdua memilih bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan.

Ahh… entah apa Hinata memang terlalu baik atau bodoh, apa dia tidak tahu bahwa kemungkinan aku pun ingin membuat cokelat untuk Naruto, pria yang disukainya?

Apa Hinata membuat cokelat untuk Naruto juga?

"Hinata…"

"Emm?"

Aku diam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, "Ehm, kau membuat cokelat untuk siapa?"

Hinata tiba-tiba membeku, wajahnya memerah, dan dia langsung memainkan jari-jarinya, "Eh, ano… a-aku ingin membuat cokelat untuk Na-na-naruto…"

Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah tahu. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah apakah Hinata _tahu_ bahwa Naruto menyukaiku?

Aku jadi teringat saat malam Tahun Baru. Hinata yang seharusnya berkencan dengan Naruto, malah di tinggal pergi oleh pria blonde itu sehingga dia terpaksa terjebak dengan Sasuke –pria yang menyukai Hinata.

Bagaimana perasaannya saat itu ya? Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Hinata, lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanyakannya tanpa melukai hatinya.

Sebab akulah alasan mengapa Naruto meninggalkan Hinata saat itu. Karena aku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa menjadi orang paling buruk sedunia.

"Oh, begitu," kataku dengan wajah yang kuusahakan tetap datar, "jadi tahun lalu kau juga memberikannya cokelat?"

"A-aku belum pernah memberikan cokelat untuknya. Setiap tahun aku selalu membuat cokelat, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menyerahkannya."

"Kenapa takut? Naruto pasti senang menerimanya," kataku dengan nada lirih. Dan aku terluka karena perasaanku sendiri.

Ya. Sama seperti Hinata, Naruto pun orang yang sangat baik. Terlalu baik hingga membuatmu merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Anoo… aku takut jika Na-naruto menolakku." Hinata memandangku tepat ke emerald-ku. "Kar-kkarena aku tahu, Na-naruto menyukaimu, Sakura."

Dia tahu. Dia tahu. Dia tahu.

Aku berubah kikuk. Tiba-tiba sepatuku terasa enak dipandang, "Maaf, Hinata."

Kami terdiam beberapa menit. Atmosfer di sekitar kami terasa canggung dan menyesakkan.

"Ano…" kata Hinata pada akhirnya. Aku mendongak tanpa berkata apapun.

"Lebih baik kita ke kasir. Bahannya sudah lengkap semua," kata Hinata.

Aku mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Hinata di belakang.

Semuanya terasa di awang-awang. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat kami mengantri di kasir dan membayarnya. Momen itu terlewat begitu saja. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku berdiri di pinggir jalan, membawa belanjaan sementara Hinata berjalan pelan di depanku.

"Aku tahu saat itu Naruto pergi mencarimu," kata Hinata tanpa membalikkan badannya. Suara jelas dan tidak tersendat-sendat seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu akan terjadi pembicaraan ini dan berlatih untuk itu.

"Hinata…" Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Aku harus mengatakan apa?

"Naruto melakukan semuanya untukmu. Karenamu. Dia mengajakku pergi juga karenamu, bahkan dia meninggalkanku sendiri saat itu semata hanya karenamu, Sakura."

Kepalanya yang selalu menunduk, kini terangkat. Matanya terlihat kuat dan tegar, entah mengapa hal itu malah membuatku goyah.

Aku terdiam, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Bagiku yang tidak percaya diri, kikuk, dan hanya bisa bersembunyi, sosok Naruto begitu menyilaukan. Karena itu aku takut, jika aku menyatakan perasaanku, Naruto akan semakin menjauh dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kujadikan pegangan."

Seperti itukah arti Naruto baginya? Aku pun begitu. Hanya saja, aku baru menyadarinya saat aku sudah tak melihat Sasuke lagi. Bodoh sekali aku.

"Aku tidak punya harapan sama sekali, aku tahu itu. Tapi…" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahku, menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan. Tidak ada ragu sedikit pun di sana. Dia tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya. "Aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Karena itu, aku akan menyerahkan cokelat terakhir ini dan merelakan perasaanku."

Aku tercengang. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu padaku?

Lalu dia berbalik dan menjauh dariku. Langkah Hinata tertelan bayangan dan aku terpaku sendirian di jalanan.

Aku sulit memastikan apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan saat mendengar pengakuan Hinata tadi. Aku tidak rela. Sama sekali tidak.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**10 Februari 2011**

Resepnya sudah ada. Bahannya juga sudah terkumpul semua. Aku hanya perlu mengutak-atik sedikit, dan jadilah cokelat _Valentine_!

Itu adalah pemikiranku kira-kira sejam yang lalu.

Yang sekarang ada di depan mataku hanyalah dapur yang kotor, cokelat cair yang bercipratan di mana-mana, dan beberapa cokelat hangus yang warnanya jauh dari kata 'cokelat' melainkan lebih kepada 'hitam'.

Haha…

Padahal aku sudah melakukan sesuai yang tertulis di resep, kenapa hasilnya malah amburadul seperti ini?

Aku melirik cokelatku lagi dan menghela nafas. Hah… mungkin ada baiknya jika aku beli cokelat jadi saja. Setidaknya Naruto tidak perlu sampai mati keracunan karena memakannya.

"Sakura?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Ibuku sedang berdiri di depan pintu, memandang dapur yang mengalami musibah tsunami, mulutnya ternganga lebar, beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya mengepal dan bahunya bergetar. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI BERANTAKAN SEPERTI INI, HAH?" teriak Ibuku selantang-lantangnya.

Aku menutup kupingku dan gemetaran hebat, "Mem-mem-membuat c-cokelat…"

Ibuku melongo mendengarnya lalu melanjutkan ceramahnya dengan suara tinggi sambil menunjukku untuk membersihkan kekacauanku.

Ibuku mengomel tentang anak perempuan, cokelat, hari _Valentine _ yang bodoh, kemampuan memasakku yang mengenaskan, dan berandai-andai bagaimana nantinya suamiku bisa bertahan hidup dengan masakan yang kubuat serta pengeluaran sia-sia untuk membeli cokelat sampai menyangkut bahwa hari _Valentine _itu bukanlah tentang cokelat dan anak-anak perempuan tapi lebih ke blablabla… yang blablabla… yang intinya aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk memakai dapur lagi untuk membuat apapun walaupun hanya memasak air sekalipun.

Oke. Aku bisa terima. Haah… setiap melihat Ibuku, aku langsung teringat Ino. Mereka sama-sama cerewet. Aku benar-benar kagum pada Shikamaru yang tahan pacaran dengan Ino. Ino memang temanku, tapi bukan berarti kupingku tidak pernah panas jika mendengarnya mengoceh lama-lama di telepon.

Tapi aku iri padanya. _Valentine _ tahun ini pun dia tidak sendirian. Aku sudah delapan belas kali merayakan _Valentine _tanpa ada yang menemani. Mudah-mudahan tahun ini aku tidak perlu merayakannya sendirian.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat Naruto dan aku pun langsung tersenyum.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**11 Februari 2011**

"Jidat, kau kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang semula tertempel di meja. Membuat cokelat itu melelahkan, apalagi jika hasilnya tidak pernah memuaskan. Capek lahir batin.

"Berisik kau, Ino-_pig_!" celetukku kesal.

Mataku terasa berat dan sesekali aku pasti menguap. Aku mengusap mataku sekali lalu meregangkan otot tanganku yang kaku.

Ino mendekatkan telunjuknya di depan mataku, "Kantung matamu semakin tebal. Kau begadang?"

"Yah, begitulah..." jawabku sekenanya.

Ino mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

Ketahuilah, saat Ino bertanya _kenapa_, dia tidak akan puas bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Aku terdiam sebentar berusaha mencari topik pengalihan, "Kau akan buat cokelat untuk Shikamaru, Ino?"

Pipi Ino seketika memerah. Sial! di saat seperti ini aku benar-benar iri denganya. Kenapa dia bisa lebih laku dariku sih? Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya adalah gosip yang beredar bahwa Sai, kakak kelas kami, ternyata menyukai Ino.

Sai. Pria murah senyum yang sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke.

Diam-diam aku mendengus kesal. Bukannya apa, tapi Ino memiliki pacar yang paling pintar di sekolah, dan dia masih diperebutkan oleh calon pelukis terkenal di masa depan? Hah! Sedangkan kisah cintaku...

"Ya, aku membuat cokelat, kok! Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Shika agak gimanaaa gitu..." perkataan Ino menyentakkanku dari lamunanku tadi.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?" ucapku bingung. Aku melirik Shikamaru sepintas, "Aku rasa dia tetap pemalas seperti biasanya."

"Bukan itu! Menurutku sih ya," Ino mendekatkan dirinya denganku, berusaha agar percakapan ini tak terdengar oleh Shikamaru, "Shika sedang cemburu dengan Sai."

"Sai? Pria yang menyukaimu itu? Yang memberikan bunga dan lukisan setiap pagi kepadamu?" Alisku mengkerut menyadari jika Shikamaru bisa cemburu sementara orang yang dibicarakan masih asyik tertidur.

Jujur, selain pemalas, pintar, dan suka berkata 'merepotkan', aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Shikamaru. Habis, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menonjol. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang memang mau tak mau pasti menonjol.

Saat itu juga aku melihat warna pirang yang akrab bagiku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Naruto. Dia menonjol dengan caranya sendiri. Baik dengan kebodohannya, kebaikannya, ataupun senyumannya.

Aih... Naruto...

"Memangnya ada orang lain yang bernama Sai di sekolah ini? Dan apa sih maksudmu dengan bertanya panjang lebar seperti itu?" kata Ino sebal, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia juga merasa bangga karena tingkah Sai itu. Siapa sih, perempuan yang tidak suka diperebutkan oleh para pria berkualitas tinggi?

Berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru, Sai itu romantis sekali. Ah, dia juga murah senyum, ehm, dan pintar memuji. Jauh sekali dengan Shikamaru yang selalu berbicara 'merepotkan' untuk semua hal yang ada di depan matanya. Itu termasuk juga Ino.

"Yah, aku kan cuma ingin memastikan apa gosip itu benar atau tidak. Jadi itu benar?" tanyaku antusias.

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Mungkin karena itu Shika jadi marah padaku. Sai memang agresif sih. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar," keluh Ino. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tapi setidaknya ada hal baik yang kusadari karena Sai."

Dahiku mengkerut. "Hah? Apa?"

"Aku jadi tahu kalau Shika memang benar-benar menyukaiku! Dia itu tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta sih! Aku kan kadang-kadang jadi sebal! Setiap kencan juga, dia selaaaluuu saja tidur! Dia juga selalu bilang aku ini gadis yang merepotkan!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memilih Sai yang selalu memujimu cantik?" tanyaku heran.

Lagi-lagi pipi Ino memerah, "Habis, aku maunya hanya dengan Shika sih... dia beda. Padahal hanya dengan memandangnya saja, kakiku bisa langsung lemas. Ampun deh, Saku! Cuma Shika yang bisa membuatku nelangsa seperti ini! Kau pasti mengerti perasaanku kan?" tanya Ino.

"Yah, begitulah," Aku lantas memalingkan muka.

"Sakura... kau... masih menyukai Sasuke?"

Aku berbalik, "Masih, tapi tidak sama seperti dulu..." bisikku pelan.

"Begitu..." Ino tersenyum. "Aku rasa masih ada kesempatan untuk Naruto."

Naruto... ah, aku jadi teringat dengan cokelat.

"Ino!"

"Hm?"

"Kita buat cokelat sama-sama yuk?" ajakku penuh harap.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, "Tumben. Biasanya kau tidak pernah buat cokelat. Untuk Sasuke?"

"Gak penting untuk siapa," aku mengibaskan tanganku, "mau gak?"

Ino mengangguk, "Tapi aku yang pegang kendali, kau kan payah soal memasakku."

"Apa pun deh, _Sensei_..."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**12 Februari 2011**

"_chan_..."

Aku ngantuk.

"Kura-_chan_..."

Bisa pergi gak sih? Ngantuk nih...

Aku merasa benar-benar terganggu saat ada yang menggoyangkan badanku.

"Sakura-_chan_, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?"

Sampai aku tidak mengantuk lagi...

Kesadaran semakin terkumpul saat suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Aku mengusap-ngusap mataku. Warna pirang dan safir menyambutku saat mataku terbuka.

"Eng... Naruto?"

Orang itu tersenyum, "Sekolah sudah selesai dari tadi. Kau tidak mau pulang apa?"

Aku tersentak kaget, mataku menerawang ke penjuru kelas. Kosong. Hanya tinggal kami berdua. "Kok bisa?"

"Tidurmu terlalu pulas sih, akhir-akhir ini kau begadang ya?" tanya Naruto.

Aku memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas dengan malas, "Ehm... iya." Aku menguap sekali.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku membuat-," perkataanku terhenti sambil memandang Naruto. Aku menggigit bibirku cemas.

Apa aku harus bilang yang sebenarnya? Sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa membuat cokelat yang enak, mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan berhasil membuat cokelat nantinya.

"Membuat?" beo Naruto.

"Membuat... anyaman jerami," jawab asal.

Naruto tercengang, "Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk Luffy si Topi Jerami. Topinya rusak kemarin, jadi aku membantunya untuk membuat yang baru," jawabku tambah asal.

"Haha. Lucu sekali," kata Naruto tak percaya. "Memangnya sejak kapan Luffy bisa keluar dari buku komik? Kalau mau berbohong, kau harus lebih kreatif sedikit, Sakura-_chan_."

"Iya, deh. Nanti aku cari alasan yang lebih kreatif dan inovatif." aku mengambil tasku, "Pulang yuk!"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya!"

"Haah... kau itu suka sekali tersenyum ya?" kataku sambil membuka pintu kelas. Kami berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Udara yang berhembus semakin dingin dan warna senja mulai terlihat.

Aku tak pernah sadar bagaimana waktu bisa begitu cepat mengalir. Terkadang itu terasa menakutkan, apalagi jika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan tidak melakukan apapun. Aku kekurangan waktu, tapi di lain pihak, aku malah berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Miris sekali rasanya.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Naruto, "hei! Kita pergi ke taman dulu, yuk!"

"Hah? Maaf Naruto, tapi aku ada urusan, jadi-"

"Urusan apa?" potong Naruto.

Latihan membuat cokelat. Lagi. Hari _Valentine _tinggal dua hari lagi, itu berarti aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Cokelat yang terakhir kubuat masih gagal. Konohamaru –anak tetangga sebelah-, kemarin mencoba cokelatku daaan... satu giginya tanggal karena saking kerasnya cokelat buatanku, padahal hasilnya lumayan.

Haaah... untung itu gigi susu...

"Eng... tidur?" jawabku lagi asal. Otakku agak sulit dipakai karena rasa ngantuk yang masih bertengger di kepalaku.

Naruto menggandeng tanganku dan menariknya pelan, "Sudahlah, kita pergi ke taman saja. Ya, Sakura-_chan_?" pintanya penuh harap.

Aduuh... mana mungkin aku bisa menolak jika raut wajahnya seperti itu.

Dan... selama perjalanan, tangan kami tetap bertautan. Sensasi itu mengalir ke sekujur tubuhku dan membuatku merasa ingin lebih. Aku ingin... memeluk Naruto, menyentuhnya, dan... ya ampun! Apa sih, yang kupikirkan?

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ya?" aku berpaling ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Duduk di ayunan itu, yuk!" ajak Naruto.

Aku mengangguk.

Ada dua buah ayunan dan kami duduk di sana. Naruto menggoyangkan ayunannya pelan, sementara aku berusaha tetap terjaga. Uuh... aku ngantuk sekali.

"Kau ngantuk sekali ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak juga sih..."

"Kau sering menguap akhir-akhir ini, apa... ada masalah, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hah? Masalah? Gak ada kok!" jawabku cepat. Aku tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir. Tapi aku senang, karena dia begitu peduli padaku. Bodoh sekali aku, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu dulu ya?

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah..." kata Naruto sembari tersenyum, tapi aku masih bisa melihat kilatan rasa cemas di matanya.

Seharusnya kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin membuat cokelat saja kok, untukmu...

"Yah, dibilang begitu sih... sebenarnya ada yang kupikirkan juga akhir-akhir ini..."

"Apa?"

Aku memandang Naruto, "Kau... jika ada yang memberikanmu cokelat dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Eh, kalau ditanya seperti itu," Naruto terlihat bingung. "Mungkin aku akan menolaknya, karena aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka."

Pipiku memerah saat mendengar jawabannya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah Hinata, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Tentu saja jawabannya sama, aku akan menolaknya. Kasihan sih Hinata, tapi," Naruto bangkit dan berdiri di depanku, kedua tangannya memegang tali ayunan, kepalanya ditundukkan dan mata kami saling bertemu, "aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin mempermainkan perasaan Hinata."

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Sedikit pun?"

"Mungkin rasa suka itu ada, tapi berbeda dengan rasa suka yang kurasakan padamu. Dan terkadang, aku juga merasa bersalah pada Hinata," jawab Naruto. "Tapi Hinata punya Sasuke."

"Oh..." Hatiku terasa berdenyut mendengarnya.

"Maaf! Harusnya aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa," selaku. "Lagipula mereka berdua cocok kok!"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, "Kita berdua juga cocok kok!"

Aliran darahku naik dengan cepat ke kepala. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Dasar Naruto! Kenapa dia bisa begitu gamblang berbicara seperti itu!

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" panggil Naruto.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya. Wajahku pasti amat merah, "Tidak, tapi rasanya susah untuk bernafas."

Pipi Naruto terlihat merona, "Eh, wajahmu merah sekali... kau malu ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku menendang kaki kanannya pelan sampai dia mengaduh, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau ini... tidak capek apa tersenyum terus?" kataku agak sedikit kesal.

"Tersenyum kan bagus."

"Tapi melelahkan," jawabku acuh. Kalau terlalu lama tersenyum, entah kenapa malah bikin capek. Sudut bibir juga jadi kaku. Lagi pula, tak semua hal di dunia ini bisa membuat tersenyum.

"Lebih melelahkan lagi kalau tidak tersenyum," jawab Naruto.

"Itu sih karena kau sudah terbiasa tersenyum." aku menoleh ke arah langit. "Sudah sore..."

"Mau pulang?"

Aku mengangguk lalu berdiri.

Kali ini tangan kami tidak saling bertautan, tapi bayangan kami berdua menyatu.

Warna jingga terlihat berkilau di langit. Dan aku menikmati warna itu. Hawa dingin memang lebih sering berhembus, tapi aku tidak merasa terlalu dingin.

Jalanan terasa sepi saat ini. Apa karena sudah sore?

"Kau suka senja ya?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Yah, warnanya jingganya menenangkan. Dibandingkan dengan langit biru yang menyilaukan ataupun malam yang menakutkan, aku lebih suka langit senja. Mataku tidak sakit melihatnya," jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Dan lagi, saat senja, langit terasa begitu dekat untuk digapai," tambahku.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya, kalau kau?"

"Hmm... senja itu membuatku kesepian. Habis itu waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah kan? Berpisah dengan teman-teman, padahal sedang asyik bermain," jawabnya polos.

"Itu saja ya, yang ada di pikiranmu? Tapi benar juga sih ya?" Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Eh, tapi kan kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Sore itu bukan patokan lagi untuk pulang ke rumah."

Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian saat hari Natal dan Tahun Baru. Kami bahkan pulang lebih dari jam dua belas malam.

"Iya juga ya?" Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Warna senja itu..." aku menerawang.

"Kenapa?"

Saat aku ingin menggeleng, aku merasa bibir Naruto menyentuh pipi kananku. Aku berbalik karena terkejut dan sedetik kemudian, bibirku sudah teraih oleh bibirnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**13 Februari 2011**

Besok adalah hari _Valentine _dan sampai saat ini aku belum berhasil membuat cokelat. Di saat pikiranku dilanda kebingungan, aku pun menyadari satu hal. Untuk apa aku membuat cokelat?

Jawabannya memang untuk Naruto. Tapi... apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Aku belum membalas perasaannya dan yang kulakukan hanya akan memberinya harapan kosong.

Aku tidak ingin Naruto terluka. Aku tidak ingin Naruto menjauh dariku. Aku membutuhkannya lebih dari pada yang kutahu.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanku padanya?

"Hei! Sakura!"

Aku berbalik, "Ada apa Ino?"

"Sebaiknya kau beli cokelat lagi, yang ini sudah habis. Heran deh, kau itu benar-benar tidak berbakat ya?"

"Aku kan baru belajar," jawabku kesal.

Saat ini aku berada di rumah Ino. Kami sedang membuat cokelat, sebenarnya cokelat Ino sudah selesai, hanya cokelatku yang belum.

"Oke deh, aku ke supermarket sekarang," kataku sambil melepas celemek yang kupakai.

"Ya, ya. Tapi jangan tergoda dengan cokelat yang sudah jadi di sana ya!" kata Ino sambil membalik halaman majalah yang dibacanya. Karena cokelatnya sudah selesai, kerjaan Ino hanya mengawasiku sambil bergosip dan membaca majalah.

Benar-benar menyenangkan!

"Apa sih maksudmu?" kataku sewot.

"Cokelat jadi yang dijual di sana, cantik-cantik sih. Aku yang ngeliat aja ngiler!"

Aku hanya mendengus sambil keluar melewati Ino.

"Titip puding cokelat ya, Sakuraa!" teriak Ino lantang.

"Iya!" balasku tak kalah lantang.

Aku memakai sepatu dan jaket lalu beranjak keluar. Sudah hampir malam. Warna senja sudah mulai memudar.

Ahh... aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin.

Serta merta aku langsung berhenti dan berjongkok di tepi jalan. Wajahku kusembunyikan di kedua lututku. Dadaku bertalu-talu dan aku merasa kesulitan mengingat apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

"Bodoh, kenapa dia menciumku seenaknya?" gumamku sendiri. Dan yang lebih bodohnya adalah aku yang membalas ciumannya.

Wajahku memerah lagi. Dadaku sesak, susah bernafas lagi.

Aku menarik nafas, menghembuskannya. Hal itu kulakukan berkali-kali sampai aku tenang dan ingat bahwa ada yang harus kulakukan.

"Beli cokelat dan puding," kataku pelan.

Aku berjalan pelan di jalan sepi yang mulai dipenuhi bayangan malam.

.

.

Saat aku sampai di supermarket, aku terkejut luar biasa. Memang benar kata Ino. Banyak cokelat jadi yang cantik berjejer di rak kaca. Berbagai macam cokelat dan bentuk ada di sana.

Rasanya begitu membius. Cokelat itu begitu cantik dan mudah diraih. Aku tinggal membeli dan aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membuat cokelat lagi.

Apa aku beli saja ya? Rasa percaya diriku sudah menipis. Aku tidak yakin bisa membuat cokelat yang enak. Lagipula, hanya memberi cokelat kan?

Semenit kemudian, cokelat jadi itu ada ditanganku. Cokelat itu dibungkus warna biru. Bukan bentuk hati dan tidak bertuliskan apapun. Hanya cokelat persegi yang beraksenkan mawar.

Yang jelas aku tahu cokelat ini layak dimakan.

"Kau beli cokelat, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke samping kiriku, "Naruto. Kau mengagetkanku!" kataku kesal.

"Maaf..." dia melirik cokelat di tanganku lagi. "Kau beli cokelat?"

"Iya. Habis, susah buatnya sih. Jadi aku beli saja," jawabku pura-pura tenang.

"Oh, begitu. Iya ya, yang penting perasaannya," Naruto tampak tengah berpikir dan entah kenapa ada nada tak suka terselip diperkataannya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Na-na-naruto..." panggil seseorang di belakang Naruto. Aku menoleh sedikit dan mataku langsung membulat.

"Hinata?" kataku kaget. Kenapa mereka bisa bersama?

"Hai, Sakura..." jawab Hinata tersenyum teduh.

"Hai," kataku pelan tanpa tersenyum. Rasanya sulit untuk saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Dahiku mengerut saat ini.

"I-iya..." Wajah Hinata memerah, tapi dia terlihat bahagia. Hatiku terasa berdenyut saat itu juga. Aku menoleh ke Naruto yang tengah berbicara pada Hinata. Matanya polos sekali.

Pemandangan ini membuatku sesak. Sesak yang menyakitkan.

"Kalian pergi berdua?" tanyaku kelu. Tenggorakanku terasa kering dan aku berusaha keras agar ekspresiku tetap datar.

"Yah, aku tidak sengaja menginjak cokelat milik Hinata. Karena itu aku menemaninya untuk membeli yang baru," jawab Naruto datar tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata dan itu terasa menyesakkan.

Aku terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"It-itu bu-bukan salahmu, Na-naruto..." Hinata menunduk lalu memandang Naruto lagi. Kali ini mata keduanya bertemu, mengacuhkanku yang berada di depan mereka. "Ak-aku yang salah karena terjatuh dan membuat co-cokelatnya bertebaran di mana-mana."

"Tidak, aku tetap yang salah. Kau sudah memilih? Sekarang biar aku yang membayarnya," ajak Naruto.

Tidak.

Tidak.

"Ano, Naruto..." panggilku.

Naruto menoleh, "Maaf Sakura, aku harus menemani Hinata. Kau pulang saja."

Wajahku langsung memucat. Pasti karena aku begitu terkejut. Lidahku kembali kelu dan mataku terasa perih.

"Ka-kami pergi dulu, Sakura..." ucap Hinata sambil berbalik dan berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto.

Aku terpaku di tempat dan melihat mereka berdua menjauh. Melihat Naruto pergi dengan pandangan dingin yang pertama kalinya ditujukan kepadaku.

Saat tersadar, aku sudah berlari dan berlari. Melupakan pesanan Ino dan berusaha melupakan tatapan dingin itu.

Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya aku sudah mendapat jawaban mengenai perasaanku pada Naruto.

Tidak mungkin, tapi ternyata aku...

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**14 Februari 2011**

Hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ya, ini hari spesial.

Hari _Valentine_.

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah yang mulai terasa hirup pikuk di sana-sini. Banyak gadis yang bergerombolan yang mengincar satu laki-laki yang mereka idolakan. Sasuke pasti menerima banyak sekali cokelat hari ini.

Aku memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk di bangkuku. Suara langkah kaki yang kukenal menghampiriku.

"Jidat! Kapan kau akan memberikan cokelatmu?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Ssst! Ino! Kecilkan suaramu!" kataku geram.

"Ups! Maaf!" jawabnya terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya nanti saat kami berdua kencan," jawab Ino tersipu.

"Kalian akan kencan?"

Ino mengangguk.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, "Lho? Di mana Shikamaru?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia belum datang," jawab Ino sambil menghela nafasnya. Sesaat kemudian Ino terdiam, alih-alih berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasanya.

Itu aneh.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Sedikit," jawabnya pelan.

Lalu aku melihat Naruto memasuki kelas. Aku sontak tersenyum dan memanggil namanya. Tapi dia hanya diam dan langsung menaruh tasnya dan pergi keluar tanpa melirikku sekalipun.

Rasa sedih langsung melanda hatiku.

"Kalian bertengkar?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya padaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin," jawabku lesu.

Secara bersamaan, kami menghela nafas. "Kenapa saat Hari _Valentine _ya?" kata Ino.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ooii! Ino! Sai-_senpai_ mencarimu!" teriak Kiba di luar kelas.

"Aduuhh... kenapa dia malah datang mencariku sih?" rewel Ino. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Ya."

.

.

Naruto tetap tidak mau memandangku. Dia bersikap seolah-olah aku berbuat salah dan dia marah karenanya. Tapi aku bingung, sebenarnya apa salahku?

Saat aku ingin mendekatinya, dia akan menjauh dan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Aku bingung, sedih, dan marah. Apa salahku?

Sementara Ino, nasibnya sama menyedihkannya denganku. Shikamaru tidak masuk sekolah. Dia bolos dan berulang kali Ino menghubunginya, _handphone_ Shikamaru tidak pernah aktif.

Bahkan sampai bel pulang berbunyi, keadaan kami berdua tetap buruk.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar marah padaku," keluh Ino.

"Ya, aku rasa Naruto memang marah padaku," jawabku pelan.

Kami menghela nafas lagi.

Ino beranjak pergi, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, yang jelas aku butuh menyendiri."

Kemudian Ino pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri di kelas. Naruto telah pergi lebih dulu dariku. Dan yang menyakitkannya, dia pergi dengan Hinata.

Aku mengusap mataku yang mulai sembab.

Apakah ini artinya Naruto akan meninggalkanku? Apakah dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku di saat aku sudah menyadari seberapa besar perasaanku padanya?

"Sakura?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depanku. "Oh, Sasuke. Kau belum pulang?"

"Tadi ada urusan."

"Pasti para gadis yang menyerahkan cokelat ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Raut wajahnya tetap datar dan itu membuatku merindukan senyum Naruto. Aku rindu sekali.

"Sudah dapat cokelat dari Hinata?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan buku pelajaran ke tasnya, "Belum."

Aku terdiam lalu mengacak-ngacak isi tasku, "Kau mau?"

Sasuke menoleh dan memandangi apa yang kujulurkan padanya. Cokelat dengan bungkus warna biru. Dia mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu," kataku tersenyum.

Alis Sasuke terangkat.

Aku mengibaskan tangan kananku, "Bukan apa-apa. Hei, jika Hinata menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, apa kau akan menyerah?"

Aku terkejut pada diriku sendiri yang bisa berbicara selancar ini dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Jika Naruto menerimanya? Kau akan menyerah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak." Nada suaranya terdengar tegas tanpa keraguan.

"Kau tegar sekali..." Sementara aku merasa perasaan iri terselip di perkataanku.

.

.

Senjalah yang menyambutku saat aku keluar dari sekolah. Sekali lagi, selalu hanya senja yang menemaniku saat hatiku dilanda dilema. Selalu. Dan kenyataan itu terkadang menyakitkan.

Senja kali ini terasa dingin, tidak seperti yang dulu, yang mampu memelukku dengan hangat sinarnya. Detik ini, aku merasa benar-benar kesepian. Benar-benar sendirian.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Sasuke begitu tegar, Naruto begitu berani, dan Hinata begitu baik.

Sedangkan aku... aku bukan apa-apa. Hanya gadis cengeng yang lemah, yang selalu terluka sendirian.

Aku mengusap mataku lagi, saat mengangkat wajah, aku melihat Naruto. Dia ada di depanku padahal aku kira dia sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Naruto..." bisikku lemah.

Dan semuanya begitu cepat berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terbaring di jalanan bersimbah darah. Pandangan mataku terasa mengabur dan badanku terasa kebas, tak bisa digerakkan. Sedetik kemudian, rasa sakit mengecup setiap inci di seluruh tubuhku.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi suaraku tercekat, hanya darah, darah, dan darah yang mengucur deras. Lalu aku teringat saat mobil itu menghantam tubuhku dari samping dan membuatku terlempar.

Kepalaku semakin pening. Mataku susah untuk terbuka walau aku berusaha keras untuk membukanya. Rasa sakit itu semakin lama semakin menghilang, bersamaan dengan kesadaranku yang kian menipis.

Aku mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaga.

Lalu saat aku membuka mataku sekali lagi dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku melihat Naruto dan mata safirnya, tapi sayangnya tak ada senyum di sana.

Apa itu artinya kau memang tak ingin tersenyum padaku lagi?

Aah... sayang... pada akhirnya, cokelat itu tidak bisa kuserahkan, padahal aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya.

Aku merasa susah bernafas, susah berbicara, padahal ada hal yang ingin kuucapkan padanya. Apakah ini berarti aku akan mati? Tidak, tolong jangan! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Tapi, kata itu tidak terucap meski kuinginkan...

Cinta. Aku mencintaimu... dan maaf karena aku terlambat menyadarinya.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan satu helaan nafas, semuanya menghitam.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

A/N

Chap terpanjang yang pernah luna buat. Ada yang gak ngerti? Itu... si sakura ketabrak mobil. Makanya kalo nyebrang, liat kiri-kanan ya!

Luna lagi suka ama sad ending nihh...

Chap depan, chap terakhir... enakan si saku dibuat mati aja gak ya?*plak

Mohon ripiu-nya ya... *sujud-sujud


	2. END

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, dll…**

**Hehehe… ini adalah lanjutan dari fic one shot Luna yang 'EVE' dan 'NEW'. Dan ini adalah chap terakhirnya! **

**Mudah-mudahan kalian suka…**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah, membaca, me-riview, meng-alert, dan mem-fave fic Luna ini, ya!**

**Pertamanya maunya dibuat dengan Naruto's POV, tapi pas tengah-tengah malah idenya buntu. ****Setelah make Normal POV, barulah idenya ngalir dengan lancar. Yah, dan juga masalah lainnya, yang luna rasa masih ada kekurangan di fic luna.**

**Ceritanya ini bermula sebelum tanggal 14 Februari, jadi mungkin ada adegan yang diulang. Yah, mungkin ini emang bakalan ngebosenin kali yaa...**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 2: END

"_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_

"_Tidak akan pernah…"_

_(NEW)_

.

.

Normal's POV

.

**11 Februari 2011**

"Pindah?" Gaung tanya itu terdengar pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto, nada tak percaya terselip di dalamnya.

Ayah Naruto yang mempunyai rambut senada dengan anaknya, mengangguk, "Ya. Ada proyek besar yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan di Suna."

"Tapi, kenapa kita juga harus pindah? Ayah kan bisa mengelolanya dari sini, ya kan?" ucapku tak terima.

Minato –ayah Naruto- menggeleng, "Sayangnya, proyek itu sangat besar dan penting bagi perusahaan. Hal itu butuh penanganan langsung dari Ayah. Maafkan Ayah, Naruto. Tapi Ayah mohon agar kau mengerti," kata Minato sendu.

"Lalu, seberapa lama kita tinggal di Suna?"

Minato menjawab, "Mungkin, tiga atau empat tahun... atau seterusnya..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, tak mampu berkata-kata. Entah mengapa lidahnya terasa pahit sekali saat ini. Naruto menelan ludah sekali dan berkata, "Kapan? Kapan kita pindah?"

"Sebulan lagi," kata Kushina –Ibu Naruto- yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. "Ibu tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu, Naruto. Tapi kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu kan?"

Ucapan Ibunya bergema berulang-ulang di benak Naruto.

Waktu. Berpamitan. Teman.

Hanya ada satu orang saja yang terlintas di benak Naruto saat itu. Hanya satu nama.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya?

Sekali ini Naruto berpikir, bahwa ini semua sangat tidak adil. Tidak adil karena dia harus pergi saat ikatan dengan gadis Haruno itu sudah sedemikian eratnya.

Tapi bukankah dunia ini memang tidak adil?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**12 Februari 2011**

Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat gadis _pink_ itu menguap lebar di kelas. Hal ini membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa kiranya yang dilakukan Sakura hingga dia nampak kelelahan seperti itu.

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi dia menguap!

Naruto merasa bahunya ditepuk, "Dobe, ayo kita ke atap!" ajak Sasuke.

"Ya, ayo!" sahut Naruto.

Mereka berdua pergi, dan sesaat sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi, dia menoleh sekilas, ke arah gadis yang selalu dipandangnya. Gadis itu sedang menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Ada apa ya, dengan Sakura-_chan_? Batin Naruto.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya dalam diam, di sampingnya, Naruto sedang memasukkan potongan rotinya ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa berceloteh seperti biasanya.

Ada yang tidak biasa, dan Sasuke tahu alasannya.

Setelah dirasanya jus tomat itu habis, Sasuke melemparnya dan _bruk!_ kotak jus kosong itu tepat masuk ke tong sampah yang berada satu meter di depannya.

Kali ini Sasuke membuka bungkus roti melonnya, suara gemerisik plastik bersusulan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Jadi kau akan benar-benar pergi ke Suna?"

Naruto menoleh dan langsung mengangguk. Dia menaruh roti yang tak kunjung habis dimakannya di atas lantai. Lututnya ditekuk dan dagunya bertumpu di atasnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto. Mereka berdua memandang ke depan.

"Aku tak tahu. Sebenarnya, aku malah tak ingin mengatakan padanya," aku Naruto.

Alis Sasuke terangkat, kali ini dia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, "Hn?"

"Aku tidak sanggup, Sasuke..." ujar Naruto lemah. Dia menengadah ke langit dan menutup matanya, membiarkan sinar matahari membelai wajahnya. "Aku sudah berjanji. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi, sekarang kami malah harus berpisah."

"Kalian tidak benar-benar berpisah, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa terus bersamanya saat dia membutuhkanku," ucap Naruto. "Aku ingin dia tahu, bahwa dia bisa mengandalkanku. Tapi... sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi ya?"

Sasuke terdiam, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Pertanyaan Naruto hilang terhembus angin. Suara-suara berisik di kejauhan, celotehan serta tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya perlahan menyusut, menyisakan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Kau egois, kau takut terluka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tahu.." Kepala Naruto semakin tertunduk kala itu. Dia tahu, tapi entah kenapa dia malah tidak ingin tahu. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan, sesak, dan sesuatu di sudut hatinya terasa ngilu, sebuah perih yang lain.

Mencintai Haruno Sakura memang membuat hatinya sakit. Saat melihat pancaran matanya pada Sasuke, hatinya sakit. Saat melihat kepedulian gadis itu pada sahabatnya, hatinya perih. Serta saat melihat gadis itu menangis, tak dapat dipungkiri, hati Naruto pun ikut merasakan kesedihan itu.

Tapi... semua itu bukan masalah bagi pria bermata safir itu. Semua itu hanya kerikil kecil dalam perjalanannya. Seperti duri-duri kecil yang tertancap di batang bunga mawar, semakin lama Naruto sadar kalau dia mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu.

Ini berbeda! Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Dia bisa kuat karena dia mencintai gadis itu. Semua rasa sakit itu menghilang karena senyuman gadis itu. Dan kini, jika nanti dia tidak dapat melihat gadis itu lagi, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dan pikiran terburuk Naruto bergerak perlahan merayapi otaknya. Sebuah pemikiran menyesakkan. Bagaimana jika ada pria lain yang berada di sisi gadis itu saat dirinya tak ada?

Kuatkah Naruto menerimanya?

Karena bagaimana juga, Naruto mencintai gadis itu dan ingin menjadikannya miliknya.

"Hhh... aku bingung..." gumam Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia juga membutuhkanmu," imbuh Sasuke. Jelas, ada rasa tak terima di hatinya saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau marah padaku, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Asalkan kau tidak memberikannya harapan palsu lagi, aku tidak akan marah padamu," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Naruto teringat kembali kejadian saat Tahun Baru, "Maaf..."

"Katakan itu pada Hinata. Kau tidak tahu betapa terlukanya dia saat itu," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Oke, aku akan minta maaf padanya," jawab Naruto. Rasa bersalah bergelayut manja di hatinya kala itu. Tapi semenit kemudian, cengirannya kembali, "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, eh?" tanya Naruto geli mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya yang dingin terhadap apa pun bisa begitu peduli pada seorang gadis.

Jahat memang, tapi Naruto bersyukur gadis itu bukan Sakura.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum sembari mengambil roti cokelatnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja terbersit satu pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau... pernah mendapatkan cokelat _Valentine_ dari Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hn? Tidak."

"Tidak pernah sama sekali?"

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Apanya?"

"Hinata..."

"Ooo..." Naruto langsung mengerti, "Tidak, sama sepertimu."

Nauto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat baik, tapi di lain sisi, mereka juga saingan. Saingan yang saling melengkapi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kembali ke kelas, dan keadaan Sakura tidak berubah. Dia tetap _pink_, mengantuk, dan selalu menguap. Bahkan hingga bel berbunyi, gadis itu lebih memilih tidur di kelas dibandingkan pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyum seraya mendekat ke arah Sakura. Dia mengambil satu kursi lalu duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja Sakura. Pipi kanannya tertempel di meja, menghadap Sakura sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

Wajah mereka berdekatan, Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafas Sakura menerpa wajahnya.

Kepala Naruto terangkat, lalu menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kiri sementara sikunya menjadi penopangnya. Dia mengelus rambut Sakura dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga agar tidur gadis itu tidak terganggu.

"Sakura-_chan_... apakah aku sanggup mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?" tanya Naruto pelan dan galau.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Gadis itu menjawab jika ia selalu mengantuk karena membuat topi jerami setiap malam. Dan Naruto menerimanya, atau mungkin tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Saat ini dia bingung. Sangat bingung antara memilih mengatakan kepergiannya atau tidak pada gadis emerald di depannya ini.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak akan sanggup melihat raut kecewa yang tercipta di wajah Sakura nantinya. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu bersedih. Apalagi jika karena dirinya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum, mencoba menyamarkan rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Haah... kau itu suka sekali tersenyum ya?" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Pertanyaan yang aneh, menurut Naruto.

Masih ada satu bulan, batin Naruto. Apakah memang sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Lagipula, kami tidak akan benar-benar berpisah bukan?

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Naruto, "hei! Kita pergi ke taman dulu, yuk!"

Dahi Sakura tampak mengerut, "Hah? Maaf Naruto, tapi aku ada urusan, jadi-"

"Urusan apa?" sela Naruto.

"Eng... tidur?" jawab Sakura yang terkesan asal-asalan.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menariknya pelan, "Sudahlah, kita pergi ke taman saja. Ya, Sakura-_chan_?" pinta Naruto penuh harap. Hanya saat ini, dia punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Karena jika detik-detik semakin berlalu, keberanian itu akan semakin menyusut. Oleh sebab itulah, dia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga. Tapi, bisakah ia?

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan Naruto tersenyum kembali.

Ditengah pergumulan dalam hatinya yang memikirkan reaksi Sakura, ada sebuah perasaan egois yang penasaran. Karena itulah pertanyaan itu terucap pelan dalam hatinya. Entah disadari Naruto atau tidak.

_Apakah arti diriku bagimu, Sakura-_chan?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk di ayunan.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura mengantuk. Rasa kasihan menghampiri Naruto karena gadis itu terlihat kelelahan. Naruto berharap dia bisa mengurangi beban Sakura. Sedikit saja pun tak mengapa.

"Kau ngantuk sekali ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak juga sih..." kata Sakura sembari mengusap matanya.

"Kau sering menguap akhir-akhir ini, apa... ada masalah, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hah? Masalah? Gak ada kok!" jawab Sakura cepat dan gugup.

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah..." kata Naruto sembari tersenyum, tapi masih ada rasa cemas terselip di dalamnya.

Mungkin dia tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku, batin Naruto.

Mereka berbincang dan terus berbincang hingga sore menjelang. Waktu di mana langit biru tersisihkan oleh goresan senja yang temaram. Hangat dan menenangkan. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Bagaimana bodoh dirinya yang bisa melupakan hal yang seharusnya diucapkannya sedari tadi.

Bagaimana keberaniaannya semakin memudar karena terkikis keraguan dari hatinya... dan juga mungkin keegoisan. Rasa ego didirinya yang terus meminta agar waktu tak berlalu, agar dia terus bersama Sakura.

Mereka sama-sama memandang langit. Sama-sama menikmati warna senja dengan isi hati yang berbeda, tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Walaupun mungkin diri mereka masing-masing saling tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kau suka senja ya?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan. Pertanyaan itu sering terlintas di benak Naruto karena setiap sore, kepala Sakura selalu menengadah ke langit. Naruto tahu kalau Sakura sangat suka berjalan di sore hari. Kapanpun saat sore tiba, dia pasti bertemu Sakura yang sedang memandang senja.

"Yah, warna jingganya menenangkan. Dibandingkan dengan langit biru yang menyilaukan ataupun malam yang menakutkan, aku lebih suka langit senja. Mataku tidak sakit melihatnya," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Dan lagi, saat senja, langit terasa begitu dekat untuk digapai," tambah Sakura.

"Begitu ya?" kata Naruto. Sambil memikirkan perkataan Sakura, Naruto memandang goresan horizontal berwarna jingga itu. Terkadang terlihat warna merah api menaunginya.

Percakapan tentang senja itu berlanjut. Tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar, sekali lagi dirinya terbuai oleh Sakura. Melupakan hal penting yang harus dikatakannya sedari tadi. Hanya saja, sungguh, Naruto tidak ingin merusak momen berharga yang dilaluinya bersama Sakura.

Hal-hal seperti ini jarang terjadi. Saat-saat di mana mereka begitu dekat dan juga saat di mana mata Sakura memandang ke arahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya terasa begitu kabur, terasa begitu memabukkan, sehingga Naruto terkadang berpikir, apakah ini hanya mimpi?

"Warna senja itu..." Sakura berkata lagi, membuat Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya yang sedari tadi terbagi dua. Mata gadis itu menerawang.

Naruto menatap Sakura, "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Naruto saat itu, dia langsung mengecup pipi kanan Sakura. Rasa bimbang, bahagia, dan juga tidak rela bercampur menjadi satu, hal itu membuatnya tidak karuan. Sedetik kemudian, dia meraih bibir Sakura. Menciumnya lembut seraya berharap perasaan sesak itu menghilang.

Naruto frustasi. Semakin lama kebutuhannya akan Sakura semakin besar. Semakin lama keinginannya untuk memiliki Sakura semakin tak tertahankan.

Naruto mencintainya. Sangat dan teramat dalam.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**13 Februari 2011**

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah lapangan basket dan samar-samar dia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Dia menoleh. Di depannya yang berjarak kurang lebih dua meter, terlihat Ino dan Sai-_senpai_ di bawah pohon sedang berbincang.

Alis Naruto langsung mengerut sambil bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang mereka lakukan. Naruto mendekat diam-diam dan dia bersumpah bahwa dia bukan bermaksud mengintip, Naruto hanya ingin berjalan ke lapangan basket dan kebetulan, dia harus melewati pohon tempat Ino dan Sai-_senpai _berada, walaupun ada alternatif jalan lain yang lebih cepat tanpa melewati pohon itu.

Tapi sesampainya di dekat pohon itu, Naruto bukannya berjalan maju, dia malah berhenti dan berjongkok di semak-semak, berusaha menyamarkan keberadaannya yang murah meriah itu.

Dan _demi Tuhan_! Naruto hampir saja berteriak lantang saat mendapati Shikamaru sedang berjongkok di sampingnya. Dahinya mengerut dan beberapa batang semak-semak serta daun sudah berguguran dengan paksa di sana.

"Shikamaru?" bisik Naruto.

"Hng?" jawab Shikamaru tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat remasan tangan Shikamaru di semak-semak itu.

"Sama sepertimu. Mengintip," jawabnya.

"Oh." Naruto memandang ke depan sembari mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa seharusnya ada hal yang aneh sedang terjadi sekarang.

Misalnya, kejadian bahwa mengintip bukanlah perbuatan baik, atau tujuan semulanya yaitu pergi ke lapangan basket. Atau yang lebih penting dan krusial, kenapa Shikamaru yang notabene pacar resmi Ino, seorang laki-laki terpintar di sekolah, malah berjongkok ria dibelakang semak-semak yang hampir mati diremas sambil melihat pacarnya sendiri sedang asyik... errr... berduaan dengan pria lain, mungkin?

"Itu Sai-_senpai_ bukan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Eh? Dia romantis juga ya?" kata Naruto saat melihat Sai yang menyerahkan bunga kepada Ino. Terlihat jelas saat Ino tersipu malu melihatnya.

"Kuno. Ino kan punya toko bunga, dia pasti sudah muak melihat bunga. Untuk apa diberi bunga kalau dia bisa mengambil sendiri di tokonya?" kata Shikamaru.

"Yah, tapi kan artinya lain," kata Naruto.

"Sama-sama bunga," desis Shikamaru.

"Tenang, Shikamaru." Tumben, Naruto melihat temannya yang minim ekspresi seperti itu, bisa begitu marah. Tapi, siapa pun pasti marah jika gadisnya –hak miliknya- didekatin laki-laki lain kan?

"Ino..." kata Sai-_senpai _masih tersenyum seraya menyerahkan kertas putih yang tergulung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ino.

"Lukisanku," jawab Sai-_senpai_. Ino membukanya dan lagi-lagi, dia mendapati sosok dirinya terlukis di sana. Mau tak mau, dia tersenyum juga. "Bahkan kemampuanku tak mampu melukiskan betapa indahnya dirimu... "

"Sai-_senpai_..." kata Ino malu. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Biasanya dia hanya memberikan bunga dan lukisan sambil menanyakan kabar Ino. Hanya percakapan ringan saja.

Sai-_senpai_ menatap _kohai_-nya yang cantik itu. Dalam dan tegas. Tangannya bergerak maju, meraih tangan Ino, "Aku menyukaimu, Ino..." Dan kalimat itu pun terucap dengan sebuah kesungguhan tersirat di dalamnya.

Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Badannya merinding seketika. Dia benar-benar kagum akan kelihaian berbicara dari kakak kelasnya itu. Bahkan senyumnya yang menawan menambah daya pikat laki-laki itu.

Saat itu juga, Naruto mendengar gemeretak gigi yang beradu. Takut-takut, Naruto menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Shikamaru yang sudah terbakar amarah. Wajahnya yang gelap semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun dan meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Naruto menemukan Shikamaru di atap sekolah, seperti biasa, sedang memandangi awan. Tapi sendirian, tanpa Chouji ataupun Ino.

Naruto merebahkan diri di samping Shikamaru, menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepala, "Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Karena aku merasa sudah cukup."

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yang kulihat," jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau belum melihat akhirnya! Kau tidak penasaran akan jawaban yang diberikan Ino?"

"Entahlah, aku terlalu kesal sehingga aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi," jawab Shikamaru dengan dahi mengerut. "Semua ini sungguh merepotkan."

"Haha... aku tidak menyangka orang terpintar pun bisa kehabisan akal soal cinta," gelak Naruto.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" sindir Shikamaru.

"Aku ini kan memang bodoh. Tapi setidaknya kau itu lebih beruntung dariku, tahu!"

"Hng?"

"Kau sudah memiliki Ino," jawab Naruto.

"Kau masih menyukai Sakura ya? Sudah dua tahun kau menyukainya kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Baru dua tahun," ralat Naruto. "Yap, aku mencintainya. Entahlah dengan Sakura."

"Oh..."

"Tapi kau enak ya, kau pasti akan mendapat cokelat dari Ino. Aku jadi iri," aku Naruto.

"Kau juga kan? Dan Sasuke juga."

"Hah? Aku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau memberiku cokelat? Kalau Sasuke sih, sudah jelas. Dia kan banyak penggemarnya."

"Hinata..."

Naruto terdiam. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke yang marah terlintas di benaknya. Itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Kira-kira Sakura akan memberikannya pada siapa ya? Apa dia membuat cokelat?" tanya Naruto sambil menerawang.

"Sakura membuat cokelat kok! Ino yang mengatakannya. Mereka berdua sedang bergulat dengan dapur sekarang."

Naruto tersenyum, "Cokelat buatan tangan toh..." _aah... andai aku bisa mendapatkan cokelat itu..._

"Haah...semua hal yang menyangkut perempuan memang merepotkan. Tapi yang paling merepotkan adalah kehadiran Sai!" ucap Shikamaru gusar. Dia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sai adalah kakak kelas yang harus dihormatinya.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto terkekeh, "kau cemburu ya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Dahi Naruto terlipat, "Hah? Cemburu pada Sai? Untuk apa?"

"Bukan," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas yang kentara, "pada Sasuke. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakannya?"

"Terkadang sih... tapi entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Sasuke temanmu, sahabatmu. Mungkin karena itu rasa cemburumu tak terlalu terlihat. Lagipula Sakura dan Sasuke memang jarang terlihat bersama sih... jadi jelas kau tidak cemburu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Cemburu. Iri. Benci. Perasaan yang hampir sama yang berakar pada keinginan agar orang yang tidak kita sukai menghilang. Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu. Sasuke, sahabatnya diantara sahabat. Mana mungkin dia berharap jika akan lebih baik jika Sasuke menghilang? Tentu saja tidak!

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Naruto memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru. Dan lagi-lagi, pikiran egois itu muncul di otaknya. Memikirkan saat-saat di mana dia tidak ada di samping Sakura, saat-saat di mana akan ada seseorang yang selalu berada di sisi Sakura, saat-saat di mana nantinya bukan dialah yang akan mendampingi, melindungi Sakura, tetapi orang lain.

Dan sampai kapanpun, menurut Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah rela jika pemikirannya itu menjadi kenyataan. Tidak, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan rela.

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang menyesakkan dadanya itu.

"Shikamaru..." panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Lagi.

Naruto berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "Yah, dia tidur... dasar!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. Mereka berdua bermain selama satu setengah jam.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Naruto mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pipinya dengan tangan kanannya sementara Sasuke mengucurkan isi botol minumannya ke mukanya, memberikan rasa segar ke tubuhnya.

"Hei, jangan dibuang seperti itu! Kau tidak haus apa?" kata Naruto sambil membuka tutup botol minumannya.

"Masih ada punyamu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil botol Naruto sebelum Naruto sempat meneguk isinya.

"Heii!" protes Naruto saat Sasuke meneguk minumannya.

"Nih!" Sasuke menyerahkan sisa minumannya sembari mengelap bibirnya.

"Dasar! Aku kan belum meminumnya!" gerutu Naruto.

"Kau juga sering bersikap begitu," kilah Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Terserahlah."

Sasuke duduk sembari memainkan hape-nya.

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu kalau Ino ditembak Sai-_senpai_ tadi siang?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Ck! Kau gak asyik!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Kalau kau ingin bergosip, lakukan dengan para perempuan."

"Yah, aku kan hanya memberitahu saja. Kau tahu kalau Shikamaru juga melihatnya?"

"Apa sih maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran. Dia tidak suka dengan hal yang bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Maksudku, kami berdua –aku dan Shikamaru- melihat saat Sai-_senpai_ menyatakan perasaan pada Ino. Heran deh, padahal Ino kan pacarnya Shikamaru, kenapa Sai-_senpai _malah nekat mendekati Ino?" kata Naruto sambil mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Huh! Dan apa urusannya denganmu, eh?"

Naruto nyengir, "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Hn," dengus Sasuke sinis.

"Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Shikamaru? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Mudah. Aku akan menghajar orang yang mendekati wanitaku," jawab Sasuke. "Daripada membahas hal tak penting itu, kapan kau akan mengatakan pada Sakura?

"Entahlah..." jawab Naruto sambil memandang awan.

"Sikapmu seperti sedang melarikan diri, kau tahu?"

"Eng?" Kerutan di dahinya terlihat, ekspresi saat Naruto bingung atau tak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi kau _akan_ pergi, tapi kau bersikap seolah-olah kau _tidak akan_ pergi dari sini," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto tertohok. Dia tersenyum pedih, "Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku memang melarikan diri. Mungkin aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Tapi kau akan tetap pergi," tegas Sasuke. "Ingin ataupun tidak. Kau harus mengatakan pada Sakura, agar semua yang belum selesai, bisa terselesaikan. Jangan diam saja!"

"Masih ada waktu satu bulan. Masih lama untuk-"

"Kau tidak akan tahu betapa mengerikannya waktu yang berlalu," sela Sasuke. _Karena hanya dalam waktu satu detik, mungkin kau bisa kehilangan segalanya._

"Jangan sampai menyesal," imbuh Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hinata!" ucap Naruto keras sambil membantu Hinata mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan di jalanan.

"Tid-tidak apa-apa, Na-naruto... aku yang salah," kata Hinata. Wajahnya merah padam. Sesaat sebelumnya, Hinata melihat Naruto sedang berjalan sambil melamun. Entah keberanian macam apa yang menghampirinya, yang jelas, kaki Hinata sudah melangkah pelan ke arah Naruto. Dua langkah lagi mendekati Naruto, Hinata malah terjatuh.

Naruto yang mendengar suara keras lantas berbalik dan mendapati Hinata terjatuh di jalanan dengan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Bergegas, Naruto pun menolong Hinata. Dan mungkin karena terlalu memfokuskan diri ke Hinata, Naruto tidak melihat kotak kecil berwarna oranye dan menginjaknya.

"Cokelatnya benar-benar rusak..." kata Naruto sambil memandangi cokelat gepeng yang berada di genggaman Hinata. Kertasnya sudah sobek di sana-sini dan pitanya terlihat kotor. Samar-samar, terlihat cokelat menyembul paksa dari dalam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hinata. Akan kuganti. Pasti!" janji Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dia meletakkan cokelatnya kembali ke dalam tas plastik. Jari-jarinya saling bermain dengan gugup, "A-aanoo... Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Ap-apa ka-kau mau..." Hinata meneguk ludah gugup, "me-mengantarkanku untuk membeli co-cokelat?" tanya Hinata. Parasnya terlihat merah dan kepalanya semakin menunduk.

"Tentu!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sedangkan Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia berterima kasih dengan kesialannya hari ini. Setidaknya, dia mendapatkan keberanian yang tak kunjung didapatnya dari dulu dan dia mendapatkannya di saat yang tepat.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Naruto melihat Sakura sedang memandangi rak-rak cokelat. Hatinya sumringah seketika, tanpa berpikir, Naruto langsung menemui pujaan hatinya itu tanpa mengetahui ada raut kecewa tercipta di sampingnya.

"Kau beli cokelat, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh, "Naruto. Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf..." Naruto melirik cokelat di tangan Sakura. Dalam hati dia bertanya, bukankah Sakura akan membuat cokelat sendiri? "Kau beli cokelat?"

"Iya. Habis, susah buatnya sih. Jadi aku beli saja," jawabnya tenang.

Ada setitik rasa tidak nyaman di dada Naruto saat itu. Dan titik itu semakin meluas dan meluas hingga rasa tidak nyaman itu hampir melingkupi sudut-sudut hatinya. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?

"Oh, begitu. Iya ya, yang penting perasaannya," jawab Naruto kaku.

Dalam pikirannya, terlintas banyangan Sakura yang memberi cokelat pada Sasuke. Dan hal itulah penyebab rasa tidak nyaman pada diri Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa kesal dan gusar.

Dia tidak suka.

Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan membalas perasaan gadis itu, tapi dia tetap merasa sesak. Perasaan egois yang dulu hanya sebesar biji jagung meledak tak karuan di hatinya. Mengendalikannya dengan pikiran-pikiran picik dan gelap yang membutakan.

Naruto mencintai Sakura, karena itu dia ingin gadis itu hanya melihatnya. Apakah itu salah?

Naruto lantas mengerti bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru. Bagaimana kesal dan gundahnya dia sehingga terkadang akal sehatnya tidak bisa digunakan. Ini bukan hal yang mudah dikendalikan.

Perasaan Naruto semakin besar pada Sakura lantaran gadis itu membiarkannya berada di sisinya. Membiarkan Naruto menjaganya, menemaninya, dan menyentuhnya. Dulu, Naruto bisa saja berpikir dengan hanya melihatnya, itu semua sudah cukup.

Tapi sekarang tidak!

Naruto ingin memiliki gadis itu dan membuat Sakura hanya melihatnya. Hanya dia. Apa itu terlalu muluk?

Apa perasaannya begitu susah untuk terbalas? Apa... memang selama dua tahun ini dia menjaga perasaannya hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka? Gadis itu tidak akan melihatnya dan tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Begitukah?

"Ano, Naruto..." panggil Sakura yang menyadarkan Naruto dari pikiran-pikiran menyesakkannnya.

Naruto menoleh, "Maaf Sakura, aku harus menemani Hinata. Kau pulang saja."

Naruto terlalu dingin, terlalu cuek, terlalu tak peduli sehingga tak menyadari sorot mata terluka yang terpancar dari mata Sakura. Dia tidak melihatnya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama pada dirinya.

Hinata mengambil inisiatif atas apa yang terjadi, "Ka-kami pergi dulu, Sakura..." ucap Hinata sambil berbalik dan berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto.

Naruto pergi dengan dingin tanpa menoleh, sementara Sakura terpaku dalam diam. Keduanya terluka, namun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Mungkin hanya Hinata, yang menyadari keadaan ini. Dan dalam hati dia telah bertekad, sisa keberanian yang dia miliki akan ia gunakan untuk merelakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Karena pada akhirnya dia menyadari, mungkin Naruto bukanlah pria yang tepat untuk mendampinginya. Mungkin ada orang lain.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, di mana Naruto berada sendirian di kamarnya. Menyepi dalam diam, dia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa perasaan tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan dinamakan cemburu.

Bahwa cemburu adalah noktah hitam yang mampu meluas dan menguasai pikirannya. Bahwa mungkin saja perasaan ini adalah beban gelap yang ditanggungnya karena jatuh hati pada Sakura, gadis yang tidak mencintainya, tapi membutuhkannya.

Naruto menyentuh dadanya, "Benar kata Shikamaru, perasaan seperti ini memang merepotkan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai Sakura-_chan_ tanpa harus merasakan sakit ini?"

Rasa sakit ini begitu egois. Bukankah akan lebih baik rasa sakit ini menghilang? Karena jauh sebelumnya, jauh sebelum saat di mana Naruto dan Sakura sedekat ini, Naruto sudah bertekad bahwa apapun yang terjadi ke depannya, dia akan merelakan perasaan ini, membiarkan laki-laki lain bersama Sakura asalkan Sakura bahagia.

Asalkan gadis itu tersenyum.

Demi Tuhan, dia bertekad saat itu, dia bisa menahan sakit apapun asal gadis itu bahagia.

Tapi nyatanya, semua itu sulit, sangat sulit, untuk terlaksana saat ini.

Yang mana yang cinta dan yang mana yang merupakan nafsu untuk memiliki, garis pisah keduanya sudah terkaburkan. Dan Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana cara memisahkannya atau melenyapkan salah satunya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan perasaan tidak nyaman ini?"

Tanya itu bergema di kepala Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar menutup matanya dan singgah ke negeri mimpi, di mana hanya ada dia dan pikirannya yang menyatu membentuk harapan semu yang jarang terkabul.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**14 Februari 2011**

Naruto bertekad untuk menghindari Sakura untuk saat ini. Untuk hari ini saja. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saja rasa cemburunya akan singgah kembali dan mengendalikannya lagi.

Dia tidak ingin bersikap egois pada Sakura. Naruto tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu untuk menyukainya.

Dengan alasan itu, Naruto harus berusaha keras mengendalikan kakinya untuk tidak melangkah ke arah Sakura. Memfokuskan diri agar kepalanya tidak menoleh saat Sakura memanggilnya. Menutup matanya agar matanya tak selalu mencari sosok Sakura.

Semua itu sangat sulit.

Amat sangat sulit.

Tapi toh dia berhasil juga. Nyatanya, hari ini dia bisa menghindari Sakura.

Walaupun mungkin Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa apa yang dia lakukan telah membuat Sakura terluka dan tetes air mata gadis itu mungkin bisa mengalir lagi.

Tapi Naruto tidak tahu, dan karena itulah dia menyakiti hati gadis itu lagi.

"Ano... Na-naruto..."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. "Ak-aku ingin menyerahkan ini kepadamu, Na-naruto..."

Kepala gadis itu tak tertunduk, walau pipinya memang merona merah, tapi raut tegas terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mengambil cokelat pemberian Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas sekali, "Terima kasih selama ini telah membantuku Na-naruto... aku... aku..." perkataan Hinata terputus. Matanya terasa panas, karena itulah dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lagi, mencari keberaniannya yang menghilang, "Karena itu... ak-aku berharap... kita bi-bisa terus menjadi te-te-teman..."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Hinata. Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, ak-aku permisi du-dulu,Naruto!" Hinata menunduk dan lantas berlari. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Hinata berbalik, "Naruto, ka-kalau menyerah sekarang, ka-kau hanya akan menyesal..."

"Ha?" Naruto mengernyit heran. Dan gadis Hyuuga itu pun berlalu meninggalkan tanya pada diri Naruto.

Refleks, Naruto melangkah ke arah kelas. Perkataan Hinata mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Naruto ingin bertemu gadis itu dan memeluknya.

Satu kali saja, dia ingin semua ini mengalir apa adanya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kerongkongan Naruto tercekat saat melihat Sakura menyerahkan cokelat pada Sasuke. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dia harusnya telah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

Tapi... kenapa ini?

Dia mengusap wajahnya gusar dan menjauh perlahan. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja dia sudah merasa sakit, tapi melihatnya langsung?

Kebetulan yang menyakitkan ini menyiksanya. Tolong, kenapa harus dia yang melihatnya? Kenapa harus saat ini?

Lagi-lagi Naruto memegang dadanya. Bahkan saat ini tersenyum pun sangat sulit dilakukannya.

Yang dia tahu hanya bahwa rasa sakit ini lebih menusuk dari pada sebelumnya dan meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar.

Pedih dan ironis.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sore kali ini terasa berbeda, entah karena apa. Warna senjanya terasa pedih dan membuat Naruto semakin terluka karenanya. Kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di depannya terasa mengabur. Hanya bayangannya saja yang membuat Naruto sadar bahwa dia tak sendirian.

Naruto terluka. Dan luka itu semakin dalam saat mengingat Sakura. Seharusnya tidak sesakit itu kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan?

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mulai menapak jalan. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar bunyi keras dari belakang. Sontak dia menoleh dan matanya langsung membulat seketika.

Dia kenal sosok itu.

Darah yang berwarna merah pekat bercucuran dari tubuh Sakura. Naruto bersumpah jika dadanya hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh gadis itu terhempas mobil yang melintas dan mendaratkannya dengan kasar di jalanan aspal.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menerjang kerumunan orang-orang dan menjatuhkan diri di samping gadis.

Raut wajah Sakura terlihat jelas. Dia kesakitan dan hatinya sembilu menyaksikannya. Andai saja Naruto bisa menggantikannya.

Nafasnya terputus-putus, dan matanya hampir tertutup rapat, sesekali Sakura terlihat berusaha membuka matanya. Bau anyir darah menyapa hidung Naruto. Kengerian ini begitu melesakkannya.

Tidak mungkin! Batin Naruto menjerit. Dia memeluk gadis itu erat seraya menggumankan sesuatu, _jangan mati, jangan mati..._

Tuhan, tolong, jangan ambil gadis itu darinya. Jangan. Jangan dia.

Bukan ini yang Naruto inginkan. Dia tidak ingin memeluk gadis itu seperti ini. Saat di mana nyawanya sangat mudah hilang tertiup angin.

Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa tersenyum lagi...

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**1 Maret 2011**

Naruto memegang secarik kertas yang bernoda darah. Noda itu nampak mengering. Kertas itu ditemukan dalam serpihan cokelat yang berlumur darah.

Naruto membukanya sekali lagi dalam frustasi yang kian menggila.

_Untuk Naruto._

_Aku tidak tahu apa rasanya enak._

_Aku tidak mau tahu, tapi kau harus memakannya sampai habis!_

_-Sakura-_

Naruto meremas kertas itu dengan gusar. Jika saja dia tidak bertindak egois, semuanya ini tak akan terjadi.

Cokelat itu untuknya. Untuk Naruto. Bodoh sekali ia tidak menyadarinya.

Naruto yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura lantas memegang tangan Sakura yang bebas dari selang infus. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Setiap membaca kertas itu dan melihat Sakura, air matanya turun tak terkendali.

Ini salahnya. Semuanya salahnya.

Jika saja Naruto tidak meninggalkan Sakura dan melindunginya, Sakura tidak perlu berlari mencarinya, tidak perlu mengalami kecelakaan itu.

Dan... tidak perlu berada dalam keadaan koma selama hampir dua minggu.

"Kau pasti kesakitan," gumam Naruto lirih. Hatinya nelangsa. Sungguh, dia merasa sakit dan tak berdaya saat melihat keadaan Sakura.

Yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya menemani Sakura. Dia meninggalkan hari-hari sekolahnya dengan menemani Sakura setiap hari di kamar yang sama.

Dia sudah tak peduli apa pun. Naruto hanya ingin Sakura membuka mata dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi apa daya, gadis itu tak kunjung bangun. Naruto hanya tahu bahwa gadis itu masih hidup, masih bernafas... dan _belum _mati...

Naruto memandang Sakura sendu. Luka yang di alami Sakura tak begitu banyak. Hanya tulang rusuknya yang patah, tetapi kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan dia tak kunjung sadar.

Naruto mendekap tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Apapun akan Naruto lakukan asalkan senyuman Sakura tak menghilang.

Karena itu –dalam hati dia berdoa- cepatlah sadar...

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**12 Maret 2011**

Sebulan hampir terlewati, tapi Sakura belum sadar. Dan hampir semua orang yang melingkupi Sakura semakin tergoyahkan semangatnya. Mereka semakin layu, sendu, dan ragu dengan keyakinan akan Sakura yang hidup.

Hanya satu orang yang masih berharap. Naruto.

Tapi waktu Naruto semakin menipis. Tiga hari lagi ia akan pergi. Dia akan pergi ke Suna dan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Naruto, kau harus istirahat," ajak Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku ingin berada di samping Sakura-_chan_..."

"Naruto..." kata Sasuke agak gemas. "Kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Aku mengerti kau mencemaskan Sakura, tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus kuat."

Naruto menggeleng sekali lagi. "Kau benar Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Waktu yang berlalu memang sangat mengerikan. Jika saja aku tahu ini akan terjadi, aku mungkin akan mengatakan pada Sakura-_chan_ kalau aku akan pergi ke Suna. Jika saja aku tahu, aku bisa menghentikan semua ini. Jika saja..."

"Hentikan. Waktu tidak akan bisa berputar lagi. Dia akan terus maju. Sakura pasti selamat. Dia akan sadar," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Orang tuaku sudah tak bisa menundanya. Dua hari lagi aku akan pergi, dan jika Sakura-_chan_ tidak sadar juga sampai saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan gila. Aku akan benar-benar merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan Sakura-_chan_ dalam keadaaan seperti ini, "kata Naruto gelisah. Dia mengacak rambutnya sejenak, terlihat jelas wajahnya yang kuyu dan lelah.

"Sakura pasti sadar." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke. Karena dia juga tidak tahu akan masa depan yang terbentang di depannya. "Aku keluar duluan, kau juga cepat menyusul. Kau harus makan."

Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu. Di sampingnya kini ada Hinata yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Hinata dan langsung mendekapnya, "Masih sama."

Hinata menghela nafas, "Begitu..."

"Hinata?"

"Hng?"

"Temani aku makan."

Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah terhias di pipinya, "Baiklah."

Tangan mereka bertautan, sekali ini, terlihat jelas bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang tersenyum hangat untuk gadis di depannya. Untuk Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Kepingan _puzzle_ yang dulu terpisah kini menyatu. Biru dan ungu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**13 Maret 2011**

Besok, Naruto akan pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kini Naruto kehabisan waktu, berapa kalipun dia memohon, waktu terasa tidak pernah cukup baginya.

Karena setiap detik, menit, jam, ataupun hari yang berlalu, tak ada Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak ada gadis itu di sisinya. Gadis itu hanya diam dan terbaring lemah, dan semakin lama kecemasan Naruto berubah menjadi kepasrahan. Kerelaan untuk apapun juga yang terjadi ke depannya.

Dia berdoa setiap detiknya agar gadis bermata Emerald itu terbangun. Jika Tuhan meminta syarat agar dia menggantikan posisi gadis itu, dia pasti akan menyanggupinya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dia rela. Sungguh.

Naruto terdiam. Kepedihan itu menggerogoti hatinya, melumpuhkan setiap inci tubuhnya, dan membuatnya semakin lemah.

Karena itulah dia hanya bisa berdoa.

_Aku mohon, jangan ambil dia dariku..._

_Aku tak peduli jika aku tak bisa memilikinya_

_Aku tidak peduli jika dia tidak ingin berada di sisiku_

_Aku juga tak mengapa jika dia berada di sisi orang lain_

_Tapi biarkan dia hidup, kumohon, biarkan dia hidup hingga aku bisa selalu menatap matanya dan melihat senyumnya..._

_Walau itu semua bukan milikku dan bukan untukku,_

_Aku akan baik-baik saja, asalkan dia hidup..._

Naruto berdoa, memohon, meminta, agar gadis itu bangun. Dia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang, bayangan-bayangan mengerikan di mana gadis itu tidak pernah terbangun atau keadaaan gadis itu yang semakin terhisap kegelapan nyaris membuatnya gila.

Dan yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menonton, sementara orang yang begitu dikasihinya semakin lama hilang ditelan waktu.

Sungguh, Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkan kemungkin yang terburuk. Tapi, sekali lagi, hanya pikiran bahwa Sakura tak pernah sadarlah yang selalu menghantuinya. Yang selalu mengetuk pintu hatinya.

"Sakura-_chan_..." panggil Naruto dan Sakura hanya terdiam. Hanya sunyi yang menjawab sapaan Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi _White day_. Akhirnya aku tahu kalau itu adalah hari di mana para pria memberikan balasan cokelat yang diterima di hari _Valentine_. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk kuberikan padamu..."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kau pasti marah kan? Karena itu bangunlah, dan pukul kepalaku seperti biasanya. Marahi aku atau sebut aku bodoh seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Aku tak akan membalas, aku janji. Karena itu bangunlah," pinta Naruto. Air matanya menetes. Berapa banyak pun tetesan air ini mengalir, Naruto tak peduli.

Naruto mendekat dan mengecup pipi Sakura perlahan, "Bangunlah Sakura, kumohon." Bibir Naruto bergerak ke samping dan meraih bibir Sakura. Menciumnya pelan dan dalam, berharap bisa berbagi kehangatan. "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Jangan buat aku gila seperti ini, Sakura..."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**14 Maret 2011**

Tiba waktunya untuk pergi, Naruto terdiam di dalam kamar. Beberapa jam lagi, dia dan kedua orangtuanya akan pergi ke bandara dan berangkat ke Suna, meninggalkan Konoha.

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidur, dia ingin sekali bertemu Sakura, tapi dia takut. Naruto takut dengan kedatangannya nanti, dia malah tak ingin berpisah dari Sakura.

Tapi kali ini Naruto tak boleh bersikap egois. Dulu, dia bersikap egois, dan dia hampir kehilangan Sakura karenanya.

Naruto berbalik. Nelangsa, gundah, dan takut menjadi satu.

Bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu? Bagaimana jika sesaat setelah dirinya sampai di Suna, Sakura malah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya?

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Frustasi dan ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa.

"Sakura-_chan_... mungkin aku memang pantas kau benci. Aku memang pembohong. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tak meninggalkanmu. Benci aku, tapi lanjutkan hidupmu. Kau harus hidup, Sakura-_chan_, agar aku bisa meminta maaf padamu..."

Bunyi ponsel Naruto berdering nyaring. Naruto meraih ponsel-nya dan menekan satu tombol. Sebelum dia menjawab, ada suara yang familiar mendahuluinya.

"Naruto, Sakura sudah sadar..."

Akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan degup jantungnya lagi. Akhirnya penantiannya berakhir dan dia masih memiliki waktu, walau hanya sedikit.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Naruto berlari dan berlari. Deru nafasnya memburu, tapi dia tetap memaksa kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Entah sudah berapa orang yang ditabraknya.

Beberapa langkah lagi dan Naruto sampai di depan kamar Sakura. Samar-samar, terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Syukurlah kau sudah... hiks... sadar, Sakura," Suara Ino terdengar. "Syukurlah..."

"Hhh... merepotkan... Sudahlah, Ino, jangan menangis seperti itu..." Kali ini suara Shikamaru.

"Ino..." Detak jantung Naruto berpacu kembali. Suara itu... Sakura... Sakura...

Naruto merasa sentakan pelan di punggungnya, "Masuklah, Naruto. Waktumu tinggal sedikit."

Naruto menoleh, "Sasuke..."

"Cepat masuk!"

_Ceklek!_

Satu langkah membawa Naruto masuk ke kamar itu. Langkah Naruto terkesan gugup dan dia pun mengangkat wajahnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah senyum lemah Sakura. Naruto ingin menangis lagi. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyum itu. Tuhan, dia merindukan senyum itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Ino..." ajak Shikamaru.

"Ya," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mendekat, langkahnya terasa di awang-awang, begitu ringan, "Sakura... kau..."

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, tapi dia tersenyum, seperti dipaksakan, "Hai... Na...ruto..."

Senang. Bahagia. Terharu. Entah bagaimana perasaan Naruto dapat dilukiskan saat itu. Dia begitu lega, begitu... ah... entahlah... saat melihat Sakura membuka matanya dan menyapanya.

Suaranya yang lemah itu menghangatkan hati Naruto.

Akhirnya, Sakura sadar. Akhirnya...

Naruto tak dapat berpikir, otaknya kosong sementara pandangannya tetap terpaku pada Sakura. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tapi satu hal yang pasti, semua kesedihan, kepedihan, sesal, dan sakit di hatinya menghilang saat memandang Sakura, saat melihatnya tersenyum.

Saat melihatnya hidup.

Naruto bergerak maju, "Kau masih lemah. Seharusnya kau istirahat," kata Naruto. Matanya memanas dan pandangan terasa kabur seketika.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya terasa kebas, sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Bahkan untuk berbicara atau tersenyum sekalipun.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Sudut hati Naruto bertanya, ini bukan mimpi kan?

Dia tidak pernah bermimpi indah, jadi Naruto yakin ini bukan mimpi. Dan jika ini mimpi, Naruto hanya bisa bersedih, karena dia pasti akan menangis jika nantinya terbangun.

"Sakura..."

Sakura terdiam. Dia hanya menatap Naruto dan menunggu.

"Maaf..." Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Dia menunduk. "Maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Aku... aku..."

"Tak... pa...apa.." jawab Sakura lemah. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Saat ini Sakura-lah yang selalu tersenyum. Bukan dia.

"Aku... akan pergi..." kata Naruto. Beban di hatinya menghilang, tapi ada rasa sedih lainnya menerpanya. "Maaf... aku tidak menepati janjiku."

Sakura memegang tangan Naruto, "Aku... akan menunggumu..."

Naruto mendekat sehingga dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Rasa hangat menerpa kulitnya. "Aku pasti kembali. Untukmu. Aku janji, dan kali ini akan kutepati, apapun yang terjadi."

Keteguhan hati Naruto tercipta saat itu juga. Dia pasti akan menepati janji itu, apapun yang terjadi nantinya di masa depan. Dia pasti akan pulang dan menemui Sakura. Menjaganya dan berada di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Boleh minta peluk?"

Naruto tersenyum. Senyumannya akhirnya kembali. "Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau minta."

Mereka berpelukan. Tubuh Sakura terasa begitu ringan dan lemah. Bau rumah sakit terasa samar-samar. Sakura begitu lembut dan rapuh, karena itulah Naruto memeluknya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakitinya, agar tidak kehilangannya lagi.

Apakah perasaan mereka berdua saling tersampaikan ke diri mereka masing-masing? Apakah mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai? Karena rasa cinta tidak hanya perlu dikatakan, tapi dirasakan, diselami, dan dibagi satu sama lain.

"Aku pasti pulang. Aku janji. Kau juga cepat sembuh," kata Naruto.

Naruto merasa Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Na...ruto..."

"Ya?"

"Maaf... sudah menyusahkanmu..." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih karena selalu... berada di sisi...ku..." katanya lagi.

"Itu tidak perlu," kata Naruto pelan sambil menggeleng. Dada Naruto tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kenapa gadis itu harus berterima kasih? Justru Naruto-lah yang harusnya berterima kasih karena diperbolehkan berada di sisi gadis itu. Itu adalah mimpi Naruto, berada di sisi dan melindungi gadis itu selalu.

"Sakura, kau harus istirahat," kata Naruto.

"Ya... aku... ngantuk..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus tidur..." ucap Naruto lagi. Sampai sinikah semuanya? Beberapa menit lagi, dia akan pergi. Dia tidak akan merasakan tubuh hangat itu lagi. Tidak bisa menghirup aroma cherry itu lagi.

Gadis itu menutup mata, melemaskan tubuhnya, memberikan beban ringan pada tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya. Naruto memeluknya lebih erat lagi, lebih erat lagi, seraya menghangatkan tubuh Sakura yang lemas dan tak bergerak itu.

"Sakura -_chan_?" panggil Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban. Secepat itukah gadis itu tertidur? "Tidurlah, Sakura-_chan_, tapi kumohon, jangan tidur untuk selamanya."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah, Gaara. "Kita kan baru sampai di Konoha."

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat," jawab Naruto. Dia sudah berbeda. Lebih tinggi, tampan, dan berkharisma.

Raut dewasa tercetak jelas di wajahnya, walau terkadang terhalangi oleh cengiran lebarnya.

"Taman itu lagi?" tebak Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dia berjalan pelan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kemudi, bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat. Secarik kertas terlihat menyembul di saku kemejanya.

Itu sebuah surat. Naruto membuka kertas yang beberapa kali telah dibacanya. Kertas itu sudah lumayan lusuh.

_Untuk Naruto.._

_Surat ini kutulis sesaat setelah aku sadarkan diri._

_Tulisannya mungkin tidak bagus, karena tanganku bergetar dan lemah saat memegang pulpen._

_Tapi... aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu._

_Saat itu..._

_Aku termakan oleh kegelapan. Berlari sendirian dan dilingkupi kesepian._

_Waktu terasa mengabur dalam pikiranku dan arah tak tertangkap otakku._

_Aku bingung, __gelisah, dan merindukanmu.._

_Maka…_

_Saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahku dan aku bisa membuka mataku, aku merasa hidup_

_Tapi ketakutan itu kembali datang saat aku tak bisa menemukanmu…_

_Aku takut sekali..__._

_Aku takut jika baik saat aku menutup atau membuka mata aku tidak bisa menemukanmu_

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku _

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Sangat sangat mencintaimu..._

_Hanya kau orang pertama yang berada dibenakku__._

_-Sakura-_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Naruto berlari kecil ke arah pohon Sakura. Senja dibelakangnya nampak menemaninya, serta bayangan memanjang seakan menyemangatinya untuk terus melangkah. Dia tidak sendirian. Naruto berlari lagi, dan senyumannya tak pernah lepas.

Hanya ada satu pohon Sakura di taman itu. Taman itu adalah taman di mana dia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan memeriksa saku celananya, memastikan kalau dia membawa kotak merah itu.

"Untung saja aku tidak lupa," gumam Naruto.

Dia berlari lagi sambil melambaikan tangan, "Sakuraaa-_chaan_!"

Di sana, di bawah pohon Sakura yang berlatarkan goresan senja dan merah yang menenangkan, dengan balutan jubah putih serta kacamata terbingkai indah di wajahnya, Sakura –gadis yang dipanggil Naruto- berbalik sambil tersenyum.

Lima tahun telah berlalu.

Sakura tetap menunggu.

Dan Naruto menepati janjinya, janji pada gadis itu.

.

**The End**

.

.

Ada omake kecil. Pake Sakura's POV. Dua hari lagi bakalan di update. Kalo lewat dua hari, berarti gak diupdate*plak

Ngaku deh, ini bener-bener JELEK!

Luna gak bisa bikin ending yang bagus! Huhuhuhu...

Review?


End file.
